beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het verlies van een vader (deel 3)
Het verlies van een vader (deel 3) ''Vervolg: Het verlies van een vader (deel 2) "Wat?!" vroeg Madoka stomverbaasd en boos tegelijk. Toen Ryuga haar wou aanraken, sprong ze recht en deinsde naar achter. "Madoka alsjeblieft." smeekte Ryuga en tranen vulden zijn ogen "Doe niet zo... Alsjeblieft..." smeekte hij weer en kwam dichterbij. Madoka schudde haar hoofd en ging, elke keer als hij een stap dichter deed, een stap naar achter. "Madoka..." mompelde Ryuga en bleef nu stilstaan. Madoka hield halt en keek naar de grond. Ryuga knikte en wandelde naar de deur. Bij de deuropening stopte hij en draaide zijn hoofd 90° naar rechts. "Ren," begon Ryuga en Ren keek zijn vader verbaasd aan. Ryuga glimlachte en Ren keek nog verbaasder. "Zorg goed voor het koninkrijk..." zei hij glimlachend terwijl de tranen die zijn ogen vulden over zijn wangen naar beneden rolden. Ren keek helemaal in schok naar zijn thumb|left|215px|Het kasteel van Ryuga en Myuu...vader die de kleine eetkamer verliet. Madoka's lip bibberde en tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Ze liet eerst kleine geluidjes horen, maar na een tijdje maakte ze een overdonderend geluid en barstte in het huilen uit. Ze zakte in op de grond en bleef huilen en schreeuwen van pijn en verdriet. "Mama..." mompelde Ren terwijl hij haar probeerde te trootsen. Ponyo ging naast hen staan en keek toe hoe Ren een heel verdrietige Madoka blij probeerde te maken. Na een tijdje kwamen Myuu en Haru de keuken binnen. "Madoka-neechan!" riep Haru. Ze liep naar Madoka toe en knuffelde haar stevig. "Het komt allemaal wel goed." mompelde Haru haar toe en begon een beetje te wiegen. "Madoka..." fluisterde Myuu terwijl Haru opstond en de kamer verliet. Myuu haar omhelsde. Ze legde Madoka's hoofd op haar borstkas en legde daarna haar hoofd op Madoka's hoofd. "Alles komt goed. Je zult het zien..." mompelde Myuu kalmerend en raar genoeg kalmeerde Madoka ook. Ze keek Myuu recht in de ogen aan en slikte. Ze sloot haar ogen en slikte opnieuw. "Wanneer vertrekt hij?" vroeg ze met een zwakke stem van het huilen en slikte weer. "Hij vertrekt morgen. Morgen vroeg." zei Myuu zacht en wreef met haar hand op Madoka's linkerarm "Madoka, alles komt goed... Echt waar. Ik beloof het." beloofde Myuu plechtig en knuffelde Madoka weer stevig. Toen opeens stortte alles in. Borden vielen op de grond en spatte uiteen in duizende glasscherven. Het bestek vloog uit de manden en klinkte op de grond. De ramen broken en de scherven vlogen door heel de kamer. Het plafond begon uiteen te vallen en de brokken vielen op de grond. "Wat gebeurd er?!" vroeg Ponyo schreeuwend en keek vol paniek rond zich heen. Myuu en Ren hoorden de bel drie keer afgaan. "We worden aangevallen!" riep Myuu en ze sprong op en hielp Madoka recht. De trillingen in de aarde zorgden voor een onstabiele stand. Madoka en Ponyo vielen bijna steeds weer om. Ren greep Ponyo vast en Myuu Madoka. Ren wikkelde zijn armen als een strik rond Ponyo en Myuu bij Madoka. "Wat gaan jullie doen?!" vroegen Ponyo en Madoka tegelijk helemaal in paniek. "Springen!" riepen Ren en Myuu terwijl ze al naar het raam liepen. Ze sprongen door het gebroken raam naar buiten en vielen 7 meter naar beneden. Ze belandden allebei op hun voeten terwijl Madoka en Ponyo zich nog meer vast. Ze zagen dat een deel van het balkon naar beneden stortten en recht op hun afkomen. Het rotsblok kwam steeds dichterbij met een snelle vaart. "Wat gebeurd er?!" riep Ryuga die in de instortende gang stond. "Ik weet het niet!" riep Napelon die probeerde recht te blijven. Ryuga hoorde de bel drie keer slagen. "We worden aangevallen!" riep een soldaat die bijna viel. Ryuga keek om zich heen en toen opeens ging zijn zesde zintuig af. "Pas op!" riep hij en flitste naar de soldaat en Napelon toe om hem weg te trekken van de plek waar de kroonluchter exact ging vallen. De grond trilde nog steeds en het plafond viel helemaal uit elkaar. Ze voelden de grond brokkelen en zagen de grond onder hun voeten stuk voor stuk verdwijnen. Ze keken allemaal naar hun enige uitgang: Het gigantische glazen raam met erop een handgemaakt schilderij van Koning Ryu*. Ryuga wilde het kuntswerk niet vernietigen, dus maakte hij een gat in de muur waardoor ze konden ontsnappen. Ze sprongen 10 meter naar benden naar beneden en belandde met een zachte bons op de balden van hun voeten. Ze flitsten naar de voortuin en zagen hoe de west vkeugel van het kasteel afbrokkelde. Ryuga keek omhoog en zag zwarte draken vuur spuwen naar het kasteel en het verwoesten. "Oh nee..." mompelde Ryuga woedend "Niet in mijn koninkrijk!!" riep hij en nam een aanloop voor hij in de lucht schoot naar de draken. Een van de draken leek iets te horen en draaide zijn kop naar opzij. Toen zag hij iets thumb|De draken vielen de west vleugel aan...bewegen, maar het was te wazig. Maar toen het dichter kwam, zag hij Ryuga met een overdonderende snelheid op hen afkomen. Ryuga botste met een knal tegen de draak die naar achter werd geduwd. Ryuga klemde zijn handen rond de draak's kop en hield hem stevig vast. Hij tilde de 2 ton wegende draak op en draaide het als een lasso in de lucht voordat hij hem weg slingerde alsof hij een takje weggooide. Ryuga's hoektanden werden langer en zijn ogen werden wilder. Hij stond in zijn dierlijke aanvalspositie en keek de draken angstaanjagend aan. Zo angstaanjagend dat je het je niet eens kon voorstellen in je ergste nachtmerrie. Hij liet een brul ontsnappen en flitste naar de dichtsbijzijnde draak toe om hem een knallende overdonderende boks te geven die hem meer dan 10 meter verder duwde. Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en keek vol woede naar de 3 andere draken. Zijn ogen spoten letterlijk vuur en hij ontblootte zijn o zo dolkvormige hoektanden. Hij liet een diepe en angstaanjagende grom ontsnappen voor hij weer op de dichtsbijzijnde draak sprong. Hij duwde zijn hoektanden in de krijzende draak en spoot zijn gif in het kolosale beest. Het dier stribbelde niet meer tegen en bleef rustig liggen. Nadat Ryuga had besloten dat het genoeg was, trok hij zijn hoektanden eruit en keek dreigend met een mond vol drakenbloed naar de 2 anderen. Ryuga sprong van het 15 meter lange en 3 meter breede beest af. Hij keek de draken bloeddorstig en zonder medelijden aan. Hij stampte een voet naar voor en ging weer in zijn dierlijke aanvalspositie staan. De 2 andere draken vluchtte zodra hun andere teamgenoot aan was gekomen. Ryuga grijnste duister en triomfantelijk. "Kijk uit!" riep Ponyo wanneer ze het rotsblok op hen af zag komen. Iedereen keek geschokt omhoog en Myuu kwam in actie. Ze spreidde haar benen een beetje voor een stabiele positie en strekte haar arme boven haar hoofd. Haar handen lagen met de handpalm naar boven en voor ze het wisten, begon er een paars-achtig schild een paar centimeter boven de handen van Myuu te verschijnen. Na een ogenblik had het schild de vorm van een halve bol aangenomen en beschermde Myuu, Madoka, Ren en Ponyo van het rotsblok. Het rotsblok verbrokkelde wanneer het met een snelle vaart tegen het schild werd gedrukt. Nadat er nog wat rotsblokken op het schild vielen, verdween het schild. Myuu keek opzij en zag geen Gingka en Haru buiten staan. "Ga een veilige plek zoeken! Ik ga kijken waar Gingka en Haru zijn!" riep Myuu nog voor ze verdween. Ren keek haastig om zich heen naar een veilige plek. Toen zag hij een pad naar de oostvleugel van het kasteel. "Hierlangs!" riep Ren die voorop ging. Ponyo en Madoka knikten en volgden hem op de voet. Ren eerst, daarna Ponyo en ten laatste Madoka. Toen opeens stond Madoka stil. Ze gaf geen kick en maakte geen enkele beweging. ''"Madoka..." hoorde ze iemand in stilte sissen. Die stem. Ze herkende die stem... Ze draaide zich in een ruk om om te kunnen zien dat er vanuit de schaduw van een rotsblok een gigantische vuurrode slang met waar zijn gele streep moest zijn, was in plaats daarvan een lange rij van vuur. Zijn ogen waren zo rood dat het leek alsof het bloed was van zijn slachtoffers. Zijn blik was koud, gevoelloos, precies dood. Madoka rilde en schokte bij het zien van dit afschuwelijke monster. "Dr-Dr-Dra-Drake?" stamelde ze vol angst en deinsde naar achter. De slang siste luid, het leek alsof hij lachte. "Ik heb liever dat je me Helios noemt" siste de slang diep en duister. Madoka stapte zo ver als ze kon naar achter totdat ze tegen een muur botste. De slang veranderde in een mens met blonde haren en hemelblauwe ogen. Hij grijnste duister terwijl hij op zijn gemak op Madoka afstapte. Hij leek nog enger als mens dan als slang. Madoka was versteend en durfde zich geen kick te bewegen. Ze dacht dat als ze dat deed, ze binnen de korste keren dood was. Helios was nu nog maar een meter van haar verwijderd en begon sneller te stappen. Madoka zag hoe hij dichter en dichter kwam. Na een paar tellen voelde ze zijn warme adem. Het was niet zoals Ryuga's warme adem. Ryuga's adem leek je te omhelzen. Helios' adem daarentegen leek je te verbrandden. Madoka rilde wanneer hij haar met zijn koude handen. "Heb je me thumb|left|Helios grinnikte duister...gemist?" vroeg Helios en grinnikte duister. Madoka kon niets zeggen of roepen. Alles bleef in haar keel steken van angst. Helios grinnikte en nam haar gezicht tussen zijn handen vast en kijkt haar recht in de ogen aan. Hij kwam steeds dichter en dichter. Madoka begon in stilte te huilen. Helios gniffelde er alleen maar om. Zijn lippen waren gevaarlijk dicht bij de hare. Madoka maakte een zacht geluidje. Helios gniffelde en legde zachtjes zijn lippen op de hare. Madoka haalde geen adem, ze wou de geur van zijn mond niet inademen. Helios stopte en ging naar achter. Hij lachte luid en veranderde weer in zijn angstaanjagende slangenvorm. Hij liet een luide, diepe en duistere sis ontsnappen voor hij weg kronkelde. Madoka zette het op het huilen en lette niet op haar omgeving. Een rotsblok viel naar beneden en zou exact vallen waar Madoka nu zit. "Gingka! Haru!" riep Myuu die in het instortende kasteel op zoek was naar haar man en dochter. De grond trilde helemaal en begon los te komen. Myuu viel net op het nipppertje niet op de grond. Myuu zocht steun bij de muur die aan haar linkerkant stond en wankelde verder. "Gingka! Haru!" riep ze haar stem schreel. "Mama!!" hoorde ze iemand krijsen. Myuu liet de muur los en liep zo snel als ze kon, natuurlijk niet zonder te vallen op die onstabiele grond, naar de stem toe. "Haru! Haru, waar ben je?!" riep Myuu met een schrele stem. "Hier!" krijste ze onder een rotsblok. Myuu rende naar de rotsblok toe en panikeerde. "Haru, ben je oké?!" riep Myuu met een schrele stem vol bezorgdheid. "Ja! Haal me hier uit!" krijste ze en haar stem sloeg over. Myuu twijfelde geen moment en duwde met één hand de rotsblok van haar huilende dochter af. "Mama!" schreeuwde Haru wenend terwijl ze haar moeder strak omhelsde. "Oh Haru..." mompelde Myuu en tranen rolden over haar wangen. Ze duwde haar zachtjes van zich af zodat ze haar recht in de ogen kon aankijken. "Haru, waar is je vader?" vroeg Myuu ernstig. Haru haalde haar schouders op en huilde harder. "Ik weet het niet!" riep ze en haar gezicht hing vol met tranen. "Het geeft niets, liefje. Ik breng je naar buiten en dan ga ik papa zoeken, beloofd." beloofde Myuu plechting en omhelsde haar dochter. "Maar nu moet ik je hier weg krijgen." zei ze terwijl ze Haru in haar armen nam en een aanloop nam. Ze sprong door het raam 15 meter naar beneden. Ze belandde met een lichte bons op haar voeten. Ze flitste naar het veiligste huis in Myuu haar ogen en klopte aan. Nog geen seconde later deed er een oude vrouw open met grijze haren en wat rimpels op haar gezicht. Ze zag er prachtig uit zelfs al was ze oud. "Furui zorg voor Haru." zei Myuu trwijl ze Haru naar binnen duwde. Furui knikte en sloot de deur als Haru eenmaal binnen was. Myuu flitste terug naar de westveugel van het kasteel. Ze stak haar neus in de lucht en begon te snuiven. Ze was op zoek naar Gingka's geur. Na een paar tellen rook ze zijn geur en volgde het spoor. Ze kwam aan bij het brandende gedeelte van de vleugel. Myuu keek beangstigt naar de vlammen en rilde bij het voelen van de hitte. Ze deinsde achteruit wanneer de vlammen groter werden en haar richting uit kwamen. Ze draaide zich om en stond op het punt weg te flitsen to ze zijn stem hoorde. Zijn prachtige stem. Die van zijn perfecte lippen kwamen. Die perfecte lippen vormde het woordje 'HELP' en ving haar aandacht. In een ruk draaide ze zich om en liep met een snelheid van 100 kilometer per uur naar de brandende muur. Ze hield geen halt en doorboorde de muur met haar lichaam. Ze stond nu in een gang en keek gehaast om zich heen. Ze volgde zijn stem en rende naar de deur (Poort eigenlijk) van één van de studeerkamers. "Help!" hoorde ze ervandaan komen. "Gingka!" riep Myuu in paniek en probeerde de deur open te forceren. De deur zat klem. "Gingka! Ga opzij!" riep ze over het kleterende vuur heen. "*Kuch* Oké!!! *Kuch* *Kuch*" riep hij met een zwakke stem. Myuu wachtte een paar minuten voor ze de deur instampte. De deur versplinterde tegen de in brand staande muur. Myuu had in een seconde de kamer geöbserveerd en keek naast de deur. Gingka zat er op zijn knieën te kuchen en te kuchen. "Gingka, ik haal je hier weg." zei ze terwijl ze Gingka zonder enige moeite optilde en op haar rug zette. Myuu keek om zich heen en zag dat de weg versperd werd door vuur. Myuu kon niet door het vuur heen, dus teleporteerde ze zich naar de veilige oostvleugel. Ze legde Gingka op de grond tegen de lavendelkleurige muur. Gingka kuchte en kuchte. "Gingka... Is alles oké?" vroeg Myuu mega bezorgd. "Ja..." ze Gingka na zijn laatste kuch "Alles gaat goed... Dank je dat je mijn leven weer hebt gered." zei hij en glimlachte met haar favoriete glimlach. Myuu hyperventileerde. "Myuu, wat is er?" vroeg Gingka en keek haar met zijn grote bezorgde bruin/goude ogen. Myuu keek weg en hapte naar adem. "Er... Is... Je bent... Voor mij... Gewoon... Te..." stamelde ze zo rood als een kreeft. Gingka keek eerst helemaal verbaasd, maar toen begreep hij het en grinnikte luid. Hij raakte voorzichtig één van haar rode wangen aan en glimlachte. Myuu bloosde harder en was zo rood als een verbrandde kreeft. Gingka bloosde even en schudde zijn hoofd fronsend. Opeens greep hij haar gezicht tussen zijn handen en keek haar recht in de ogen aan. Myuu's ogen werden groter en ze bloosde nog harder. "Ik hou van je." zei hij lieflijk en kwam dichter en dichter. Myuu sloot haar ogen en tuitte haar lippen. Gingka grinnikte en sloot zijn ogen. Ten slottethumb|Ten slotte drukte hij zijn lippen op de hare... drukte hij zijn lippen op de hare. Zacht, maar passioneel. Zo zaten ze voor 10 seconden voordat Myuu werd geroepen om hen te helpen. "Ik moet gaan..." fluisterde ze en keek hem weer recht in zijn bruin/goude ogen aan. Gingka lachte flauwtjes en fronste. "Wanneer krijg jij ooit eens pauze?" vroeg hij grinnikend. Myuu lachte, het klonk net als een rinkelend belletje, maar werd toen direct weer serieus. "Vanavond..." fluisterde ze terwijl ze flauw glimlachte "Nu moet ik echt gaan..." zei ze kalm toen ze voor de tweede keer haar naam hoorde. Ze stond recht en stapte naar de groten ebbenhouten deur (Poort) van de lavendelkleurige kamer. "Dan zie ik je vanavond." zei Gingka speels met een grijns. Myuu lachte en flitste weg. Madoka probeerde zich met moeite recht te krijgen en bleef huilen. Helios leeft. Helios leeft nog! En hij had haar gekust... Haar ergste nachtmerrie was werkelijkheid geworden. Madoka huilde harder bij de herinnering aan die verschrikkelijk kus. Madoka had geen aandacht voor haar omgeving en was niet op te hoogte van het gevaar. De rotsblok kwam met een snelle vaart steeds dichter- en dichterbij. Madoka keek naar de grond en eindelijk kon er iets haar aandacht trekken. De schaduw van een voorwerp dat steeds groter en groter werd. Madoka keek naar de vervormde cirkel dat rond haar groter werd. Ze keek met een ruk omhoog en zag de rotsblok aankomen. Madoka wilde vluchten, maar ze viel. Ze probeerde zich zo snel mogelijk recht te krijgen, maar de kans dat ze nog voor de rotsblok tegen de grond drukte weg was, was heel erg klein. Dus bleef ze op haar plek met haar handen en knieën op de grond. Huilend. En denkend over hoe ze Ren dit aan kon doen... Hoe ze dit haar vader kon aandoen... Hoe ze dit Ryuga kon aandoen... De rotsblok was nog maar een paar meter boven haar. Madoka bleef staren naar de schaduw die nog groter werd. Maar opeens... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Seizoen: 2 Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Ren Categorie:Ponyo Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Haru Categorie:Magie Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Love Categorie:Drama Categorie:Draken Categorie:All Right Reserves